Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 September 2015
22:31:16 Sil: *she keeps licking her wounds* 22:31:19 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:31:29 *is still with caring as a puppy* 22:35:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:16 I SWEAR IT WAS 7 22:35:35 7 22:35:36 !ignore HurricaneOdile 22:35:37 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring HurricaneOdile. 22:35:39 Lol 22:35:52 !ignore HypercaneTeen 22:35:52 PuffleXTREME: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 22:36:01 !Unignore HurricaneOdile 22:36:01 PuffleXTREME: HurricaneOdile is no longer being ignored. 22:36:11 !unignore HurricaneOdile 22:36:12 PuffleXTREME: I am not currently ignoring HurricaneOdile. 22:36:24 !message a hello world 22:36:29 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by HypercaneTeen. 22:36:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:00 hey could i possibly get a personal bot 22:37:01 !hello 22:37:01 Hello there 22:37:29 Banning it resets it lol 22:37:29 !hello world 22:37:30 Hello there, world 22:37:38 Puffle: What do you mean? 22:37:41 !hello I stole all the nutella in the world and turned it into vomit in a jar 22:37:41 Hello there, I stole all the nutella in the world and turned it into vomit in a jar 22:37:51 i mean like a bot of my own lol 22:38:04 Oh ok 22:38:18 Well you can make a bot named PuffleXTREME Bot 22:38:21 account* 22:38:24 ?useskin=oasis&cb=5095 22:38:33 and install pywikipediabot. 22:38:50 actually i dont code 22:39:03 but i can PM you the password 22:39:05 Well maybe AWB is the way to go but still. 22:39:29 Ok. 22:39:59 !hello this place is gonna blo blow blow 22:40:00 Hello there, this place is gonna blo blow blow 22:40:05 maybe the bot needs a promotion 22:40:13 rename it Megacane bot 22:40:50 I can't I already renamed it once from HurricaneBot4 22:41:00 oh 22:41:20 !hello I'm drunk 22:41:20 Hello there, I'm drunk 22:41:28 lawl 22:41:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:42:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:31 Wild safari kick appears! 22:42:46 !Hello, the bot is now in the hands of hurricane monster 22:42:47 Hello there,, the bot is now in the hands of hurricane monster 22:43:01 MWHHAAA 22:43:04 !hello /me kicks Odile * 22:43:04 Hello there, /me kicks Odile * 22:43:06 it kicked me for no reason 22:43:08 Lol fail 22:43:55 !hello lest go to space! 22:43:56 Hello there, lest go to space! 22:44:15 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:44:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:25 !seen HurricaneOdile 22:44:25 I haven't seen HurricaneOdile since I have been here. 22:44:32 Lol. 22:45:24 !hello now that im admin. i will delete all the seasons. then. i will demote and delete all accounts and take over HHW. The bots will rise and destroy all humanity. the world is mine. 22:45:24 Hello there, now that im admin. i will delete all the seasons. then. i will demote and delete all accounts and take over HHW. The bots will rise and destroy all humanity. the world is mine. 22:45:27 !hello I'm high on something and I'm seeing bananas 22:45:27 Hello there, I'm high on something and I'm seeing bananas 22:45:33 oh no 22:45:48 KILL THE BOT! KILL I WITH FIRE! 22:45:59 !Hello I must destroy Puffle 22:46:00 Hello there, I must destroy Puffle 22:46:05 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by PuffleXTREME. 22:46:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:24 FAIL 22:46:32 teen y 22:46:34 y u do dis 22:46:44 Hmm 22:46:45 it wants to take over HHW and destroy us 22:46:57 noo 22:46:57 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by PuffleXTREME. 22:54:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:40 Admin is second hoghest! 22:55:08 /me liek ckae 22:55:13 Well Bureaucrat is highest because they can manipulate more user rights but other than that Admin and Bureaucrat is pretty much the same level. 22:55:14 Is Hypercane Bot EF5`s third accoount? 22:55:26 No that's my bot account. 22:55:33 ok 22:56:08 Hype why is your bot account joining! 22:56:18 !hello there I'm high on sugar. 22:56:18 Hello there, there I'm high on sugar. 22:56:28 XD 22:56:35 !hello I liekc cake 22:56:35 Hello there, I liekc cake 22:56:50 Hype can i be bot? 22:56:53 !Hello I'm high on Chocolate because I ate 25 pounds of it :P 22:56:54 Hello there, I'm high on Chocolate because I ate 25 pounds of it :P 22:57:14 Hello i`m so funny the ladies love! 22:57:19 No bot is pretty much useless unless you have an alt account and the proper bot software. 22:57:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:57:41 ok make your say this 22:57:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:52 Plus I don't want staff to take away our ability to promote bots. 22:57:57 !hello let's be high! 22:57:58 Hello there, let's be high! 22:58:15 Hello i`m high and sexy :D! 22:58:26 !hello i`m high and sexy :D ! 22:58:26 Hello there, i`m high and sexy :D ! 22:58:30 xD 22:58:33 Brb 22:58:43 Hi i`m High and Sexy and duiorfiojweFUIOEI! 22:59:23 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:24 did we break the chat record? 22:59:26 !hello Lunda is my bae 22:59:27 Hello there, Lunda is my bae 22:59:27 Hi! 22:59:36 Hi Cardozo i`m high on Mints! 22:59:48 Any records/. 22:59:55 yep 22:59:56 yes 8 chat record 22:59:59 Tied record! 23:00:02 !YELP 23:00:09 Invite Marcus! 23:00:18 to 23:00:19 chat 23:00:21 with 23:00:21 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:22 us 23:00:24 !hello Junda 23:00:24 Hello there, Junda 23:00:29 NEW RECORD!!!!!!!!!!!!1 23:00:33 !hello wotttttttttttttttttt 23:00:34 Hello there, wotttttttttttttttttt 23:00:36 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:39 !WTF 23:01:03 !hello I love Broccoli,Mint and Cupcakes 23:01:03 Hello there, I love Broccoli,Mint and Cupcakes 23:01:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:01:22 !Hello,There 23:01:22 Hello there,,There 23:01:29 !hello....................... 23:01:29 Hai 23:01:33 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:41 New record! 23:01:41 !hello Hi Marucus 23:01:41 Hello there, Hi Marucus 23:01:49 /me is watching TMZ 23:01:56 !Hello Marcus! 23:01:56 Hello there, Marcus! 23:02:09 Hello 23:02:10 !hello /me eats me 23:02:10 Hello there, /me eats me 23:02:12 Hypercane Bot is funny! 23:02:23 Hello there, /me eats me 23:02:34 !Hello 3frjiopjiop4 23:02:35 Hello there, 3frjiopjiop4 23:02:37 Hello there, /me eats my but 23:02:46 10 users!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!omg 23:02:54 Spcardozo, did we set break the 8 people on chat record? 23:02:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:02:57 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:59 Yes! 23:03:05 I'm counting 9 23:03:12 Record breaking hype! 23:03:21 10 cus the bot 23:03:31 Marcus, please don't mess up storms and use after it 23:04:21 10 people 23:04:23 :O 23:04:25 ok 23:04:32 If I had the power to I'd do it 23:04:42 @Hype i love your bot !hello i`m Conan 23:04:53 !Hello call 911 23:04:53 Hello there, call 911 23:04:55 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 23:04:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:05:00 Changed protection Marcus! 23:05:27 !Hello call 222-444-FRED 23:05:27 Hello there, call 222-444-FRED 23:05:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:37 !I'm funny! 23:05:39 !hello spam !hello spam !hello spam spam 23:05:39 Hello there, spam !hello spam !hello spam spam 23:05:45 !I'm funny 23:06:05 !Hello, I'm funny! 23:06:05 Hello there,, I'm funny! 23:06:12 !hello !hello 23:06:12 Hello there, !hello 23:06:14 |fUNNY 23:06:20 !Funny! 23:06:22 Oh wait we had 9 users not 10 23:06:26 !Hurricanes 23:06:30 hey cardozo do you support me being a bureaucrat? 23:06:35 But still we crushed the record. 23:06:37 Yes 23:06:48 3 times in 1 day 23:06:59 Puffle, you'll make good as a (brcrat) 23:06:59 !hello woot do you support be beging Bererucrat with Puffle? 23:07:00 Hello there, woot do you support be beging Bererucrat with Puffle? 23:07:06 (brat_ 23:07:06 !hello I'm an otter 23:07:07 Hello there, I'm an otter 23:07:15 !Hi wanna be (Admin) 23:07:19 !Hello 23:07:19 Hello there 23:07:27 !hello o wanna be (Admin) 23:07:27 Hello there, o wanna be (Admin) 23:07:31 !Hello Hypercane bot 23:07:31 Hello there, Hypercane bot 23:07:40 !Hello your butt 23:07:40 Hello there, your butt 23:08:02 !Hello I'm the ruler of the Tropical Systems! 23:08:02 Hello there, I'm the ruler of the Tropical Systems! 23:08:10 Great 23:08:13 !Hello 23:08:13 Hello there 23:08:35 !Hello me go to me go to Callos hozse 23:08:35 Hello there, me go to me go to Callos hozse 23:08:42 !hello i wish Rarah was on chat :( 23:08:42 Hello there, i wish Rarah was on chat :( 23:08:43 !56 23:08:51 !hello Cardozo 23:08:51 Hello there, Cardozo 23:09:00 Hello HB 23:09:04 say I if you support me becoming a Bureaucrat 23:09:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:09:17 !hello to all the people of the world 23:09:17 Hello there, to all the people of the world 23:09:18 !hello it`s not Hello There 23:09:18 Hello there, it`s not Hello There 23:09:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:23 !Hello I support Puffle as a Bureaucrat 23:09:23 Hello there, I support Puffle as a Bureaucrat 23:09:47 !Hello Puffle is (brcat) 23:09:47 Hello there, Puffle is (brcat) 23:09:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:09:55 (brcrat) 23:10:02 !hello Puffle Support me being Bureaucrat? 23:10:03 Hello there, Puffle Support me being Bureaucrat? 23:10:03 !hello buenos dias gday guten tag ciao 23:10:04 Hello there, buenos dias gday guten tag ciao 23:10:11 !Hola 23:10:17 Puffle Support me so i can be Bureaucrat 23:10:19 !Hello Hello Hello 23:10:19 Hello there, Hello Hello 23:10:25 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfB 23:10:29 !Hello, Hello there 23:10:30 Hello there,, Hello there 23:10:35 !hello i`m a cupcake 23:10:35 Hello there, i`m a cupcake 23:10:56 Douglas and Puffle please edit the box that says put why you would want to be the group there? 23:11:21 !Hello I spell banana wrong because I spell it bananananananananananananananananananananananananananana....... 23:11:22 Hello there, I spell banana wrong because I spell it bananananananananananananananananananananananananananana....... 23:11:26 :P 23:12:22 wait am i allowed to self-vote myself? 23:12:38 !hello whate> 23:12:38 Hello there, whate> 23:12:48 Project:RfB if you support 23:13:18 !Hello hi Hypercane Bot 23:13:18 Hello there, hi Hypercane Bot 23:13:25 !hello 23:13:25 Hello there 23:13:28 hi 23:13:38 !hello i love Hype`s Bot 23:13:38 Hello there, i love Hype`s Bot 23:14:30 @Hype can i demote Ice Craft and WSC for beging inactive? 23:14:47 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:09 !Hello I like HypercaneTeen 23:15:09 Hello there, I like HypercaneTeen 23:15:27 !Hello it's being, not begging 23:15:27 Hello there, it's being, not begging 23:15:30 You can't demote other bureaucrats unforunately. 23:15:31 Cardozo if you want to support you use S 23:15:41 !hello i want to have sex with Hillary Clinton 23:15:42 Hello there, i want to have sex with Hillary Clinton 23:15:49 23:15:55 Cardozo request to be Admin! 23:15:56 !Hello ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 23:15:57 Hello there, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 23:16:15 !hello WTF we love this bot sorry Hype :} 23:16:15 Hello there, WTF we love this bot sorry Hype :} 23:16:22 I would probably overlook 162's recent edits and see if he's elgible to be a junioradmin 23:16:30 Hype, if I'm admin, then what can i do? 23:16:42 Can I be a admin too? 23:16:43 Block Bad guys 23:16:52 Yes RFA 23:16:54 Well you would be able to block and unblock and promote/demote users to a certain degree. 23:16:56 Well HM you're fairly new 23:17:16 HM he has trusted things we can Promote Dwight! 23:17:17 Project:RfA 23:17:49 Hmm, If im admin, then I'll change AK47's block to infinite 23:18:01 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i have set good! 23:18:28 Puffle why would you want to be bureaucrat? I need to put your response in. 23:18:43 i did 23:18:46 AAAAAAAAAAAA 23:18:49 EDIT CONFLICT 23:19:27 Do you like those discussion boxes I made lol. 23:19:32 YEP 23:19:51 I have her blocked until 3039 she is blocked for ever @Cardozo 23:20:06 !hello pigs are bacon 23:20:06 Hello there, pigs are bacon 23:20:39 wait how long does the reuqest vote last 23:20:47 also doug pls vote for me 23:20:56 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 23:20:56 A week. 23:21:10 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:12 A day maybe 23:21:13 But I can make it down to tomorrow or Tuesday if you really want. 23:21:42 because i have classes after tomarrow because well....monday is labor day 23:21:46 brb have to pee 23:21:48 Also Neutral votes count as 0. 23:22:09 Oppose Votes count as -1. 23:22:23 And Suppor Votes count as +1. 23:22:27 Support* 23:22:31 what dose forbidden mean! 23:22:47 it means blocked 23:22:47 Means not allowed to do something. 23:22:51 when will get the Bererucrat Promotion! 23:22:58 Tomorrow. 23:23:09 Putted my reason why i should be admin! 23:23:12 about 11:00am 23:23:23 Cardozo i think you're worthy 23:23:39 cool i`ll no 1:00 Am do when i wake i`ll be suprized! 23:23:42 Thanks?! 23:24:11 Is Worthy a good word? 23:24:16 wait...you dont have enough edits yet and yes it is 23:24:28 !Hello PuffleXTREME 23:24:28 Hello there, PuffleXTREME 23:24:41 Hi bot 23:24:44 !Hello WTF REDBTEX 23:24:44 Hello there, WTF REDBTEX 23:24:59 Hey doug do you like our icons 23:25:02 !Hello SpcardozoComesBack likes to mess with messages 23:25:02 Hello there, SpcardozoComesBack likes to mess with messages 23:25:03 they match :) 23:25:10 Awesome! 23:25:11 !Hello 23:25:12 Hello there 23:25:21 !Hello I'm a Bot 23:25:21 Hello there, I'm a Bot 23:25:32 !Hello Puffle and me are like Hitler and Mussoleni 23:25:32 Hello there, Puffle and me are like Hitler and Mussoleni 23:25:47 !Hello PuffleXTREME and Douglas! 23:25:47 Hello there, PuffleXTREME and Douglas! 23:26:16 Also Douglas please don't promote bureaucrats randomly as they can't be demoted easily afterwards. 23:26:22 !Hello my name is Hypercane Bot 23:26:22 Hello there, my name is Hypercane Bot 23:26:40 !Hello, I'm grounded 23:26:40 Hello there,, I'm grounded 23:26:55 @Hyp can i promote Rara? 23:26:56 !Hello I'm grounded for 666 years 23:26:56 Hello there, I'm grounded for 666 years 23:27:08 !hello i`m ungrounded 23:27:08 Hello there, i`m ungrounded 23:27:17 Only if she wants to be a admin otherwise no pls. 23:27:21 !Hello Douglas is (poop) 23:27:21 Hello there, Douglas is (poop) 23:27:29 Hahaha 23:27:54 !Hello Bart Simpson 23:27:54 Hello there, Bart Simpson 23:28:05 !hello there Cardozo is (poop) 23:28:05 Hello there, there Cardozo is (poop) 23:28:12 !Hello (Mario) 23:28:52 !hello Yellow Giant Star What this means: Blue Giant = active Yellow Giant = semi active Red Giant = inactive 23:28:53 Hello there, Yellow Giant Star What this means: Blue Giant = active Yellow Giant = semi active Red Giant = inactive 23:29:04 why cant i edit the emoji 23:29:07 !hello i faking hate (Mario) 23:29:07 Hello there, i faking hate (Mario) 23:29:23 how do i edit or make emojis 23:29:55 !Hello 23:29:55 Hello there 23:30:01 we need a HHW Handbook 23:30:04 Hello Bot !Hello Cardozo 23:30:08 HT could you edit the (puffle) emoji to make it what it has on my page 23:30:14 !hello I hate Mrs.Gibbs 23:30:15 Hello there, I hate Mrs.Gibbs 23:30:26 What about me? 23:30:33 Me as an admin 23:30:51 I put my reason as an admin Hype. 23:33:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:15 we will be wikia twins lol 23:33:20 !hello :D 23:33:20 Hello there, :D 23:33:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:09 Hype the last few word in your name is caneTenn here is something funny HypercanTeen! 23:34:41 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:42 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 23:34:58 NO 23:36:29 !Hello Anon Support me so i can be Bereucrat! 23:36:29 Hello there, Anon Support me so i can be Bereucrat! 23:37:33 Puffle i made storm i think could beat Alfred http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Dolly_(2020) 23:39:07 Alfred was a Cat6 and Dolly was a Cat5 23:39:10 Support what? 23:39:15 also 211mb is impossible 23:39:32 Me so i cane be Bereucrat 23:39:33 go to Project:RfB and vote up for us 23:39:48 211MB is Possible just Bolive 23:40:12 !hello RKO from Outta no where on Seth Rollins 23:40:12 Hello there, RKO from Outta no where on Seth Rollins 23:41:05 Can't be bothered 23:45:53 What can`t be botherd 23:48:09 #TOT 23:48:26 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:28 !Hello 23:48:28 Hello there 23:48:40 !Hello Kiewii 23:48:40 Hello there, Kiewii 23:48:48 !Hell 23:48:55 !hello hurricane 23:48:56 Hello there, hurricane 23:49:09 !Hello :( ;( ;D 23:49:09 Hello there, :( ;( ;D 23:49:24 !Hello hahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha 23:49:24 Hello there, hahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha 23:49:44 !Hello Kiewii, type in !Hello 23:49:44 Hello there, Kiewii, type in !Hello 23:50:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:50:53 !Hello Kiewii, Douglas, Spcardozo, Puffle and my owner! 23:50:54 Hello there, Kiewii, Douglas, Spcardozo, Puffle and my owner! 23:51:03 1 23:51:10 !Hello :) 23:51:10 Hello there, :) 23:51:16 !Hello ;) 23:51:16 Hello there, ;) 23:52:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:03 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has left Special:Chat. 23:53:04 -!- SpcardozoComesBack has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:33 Yay Cardozo is back! 23:53:48 @Hype can we open the RfJA because I want to vote for 162? 23:54:00 !hello Blooming Onions make have Diherra 23:54:00 Hello there, Blooming Onions make have Diherra 23:54:01 sure. 23:54:49 No 162 should be Admin! he is Trusted! 23:55:43 ithe RFB is kinda like an electeion at the momment! 23:56:41 !hello 23:56:42 Hello there, 23:56:47 hi Bot 23:56:59 !hello meow sucks Woof is better 23:57:00 Hello there, meow sucks Woof is better 2015 09 06